Ikuto es mi Amo
by Pinkbutton
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Ikuto se marchó en busca de su padre. En ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, el padre de Amu queda paralítico y siendo incapaz de trabajar, la familia de esta entra en una grave crisis económica. La peli rosa se ve obligada a buscar trabajo de mucama en una mansión, pero no sospecha que el amo al que servirá sea Ikuto. AMUTO
1. Mi primer día como mucama de una mansion

**Ikuto es mi Amo**

* * *

**Summary:** Han pasado tres años desde que Ikuto se marchó en busca de su padre. En ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, el padre de Amu queda paralítico y siendo incapaz de trabajar la familia de esta entra en una grave crisis económica. La peli rosa se ve obligada a buscar trabajo de mucama en una mansión, pero no sospecha que el amo al que servirá sea Ikuto.

**Mensaje de la autora: **Mi primer fanfic con un Amuto, adoro esta pareja, dejenme sus comentarios por favor ^^

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede contener algunas escenas pervertidas conforme avancen los capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Shugo Chara ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Mi primer día como doncella de una mansión**

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

La chica de cabello rosa se encontraba sobre su cama, pensativa mientras observaba el techo. Habían pasado 3 años desde que Ikuto se marchó en un viaje para buscar a su padre. _¿Cómo le habría ido?_ Pensaba ella. Sentía cierta frustración si se ponía a pensar que en todo ese tiempo no le había llamado tan si quiera una vez. _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_ Pensó la peli rosa. Después de todo ella había elegido a Tadase, era normal. Tadase estaba cada vez más ocupado, sumergido en los estudios desde que se fue a Viena, la llamaba casi diario, pero no era lo mismo.

-Amu-chan—le llamó Mikki-, ¿no te vas a dormir? ¿No era mañana cuando ibas a tu entrevista de trabajo?

-Es por eso que no puedo dormir—dijo la chica de ojos color ámbar mientras se acurrucaba de lado-, no he podido encontrar trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy desesperada, si no me contratan no podré pagar la universidad, mis padres ya tienen suficientes gastos con Ami, desde que Papá tuvo ese accidente, las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles.

Mucha cosas habían pasado durante eso tres años, su padre había tenido un grave accidente y había quedado paralítico, fue un grave golpe para Amu. Las consecuencias económicas fueron devastadoras. Su madre tuvo que mudarse de ciudad para conseguir un buen trabajo y mantener a sus hijas, su padre se fue con ella, por lo cual Amu estaba sola en casa.

-¡Animo Amu-chan!—exclamó con ánimo Ran agitando sus pompones-, ¡Te van a contratar!

Al siguiente día, Amu no escuchó el despertador, por lo cual se levantó muy tarde y al ver la hora en el reloj se sobresaltó, agarró una rebanada de pan tostado y salió disparada con un papel en su mano. En pánico veía la dirección del lugar.

-Yo no veo nada—decía Amu desesperada-, esta es la calle, ¡No hay ninguna casa aquí!

-Allá—dijo Mikki apuntando con su pequeño dedo, la boquita abierta y el rostro sorprendido.

Era una mansión detrás de la reja, enorme hasta donde los ojos alcanzaban a llegar. Ella tocó el timbre y una voz salió de la caja pegada a la pared.

-¿Si?

-S-soy Hinamori Amu—tartamudeo nerviosa-, vengo aquí por el trabajo de mucama, llegué algo tarde pero, espero que todavía me puedan entrevistar.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y Amu llegó a la puerta principal tras caminar varios minutos. Una doncella abrió la puerta, con delantal y todo, le dijo que la acompañara. La mansión era espectacular por dentro, por un momento Amu pensó que podrían vivir cientos de personas ahí si se deseaba. Los techos eran altos y candelabros colgaban de los techos, uno podía ver su reflejo en los mosaicos del piso y numerosas figurillas costosas se hallaban por doquier.

La sirvienta abrió una gran puerta con manijas doradas y en el interior había una oficina elegante, detrás del escritorio una silla volteada de espaldas y cuando esta se giró, Amu no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Ikuto…-murmuró perpleja, casi petrificada, no tenía palabras en su boca.

-¡Ikuto!—exclamaron las tres charas al uni-sono.

El joven de ojos color zafiro y cabellos azules le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Nunca creí que nos encontraríamos en estas circunstancias—le sonrió el chico con un gesto felino y observándola con sus ojos penetrantes agregó con una sonrisa traviesa-, a pesar de que han pasado algunos años sigues teniendo el busto plano.

Las mejillas de Amu se encendieron como farolillos y justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamar furiosa, se calmó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella incrédula, controlándose.

-¿Aquí?—preguntó Ikuto mirando a su alrededor y soltó una pequeña risa-, Aquí vivo, esta es mi casa. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces tú aquí, se supone que deberías estar estudiando ¿sabes que esto es un trabajo de tiempo completo?

-¿Vives aquí?—repitió sorprendida y con calma añadió-, estos tres años has sacado provecho, parece que a mí no me ha ido tan bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó el chico con cierto interés.

-No quiero hablar de eso—dijo ella desviando la mirada y con desilusión agregó-, supongo que iré a buscar trabajo a otro lado.

-Espera—le detuvo Ikuto con voz firme-, ¿no quieres el trabajo?, por ser tú te pagaré 10 veces más.

La chica se detuvo en seco, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escuchó eso. Diez veces más ¿por qué? Ella le volteó a ver con desconfianza, mientras Ikuto le veía fijamente, esperando respuesta.

-¿Harías eso por mí?—preguntó ella

-Debes quedarte en la mansión día y noche—dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa que se dibujó entre sus comisuras-, además debes hacer todo lo que te diga.

Era mucho dinero, con eso podría pagar la universidad el próximo año y seguramente los estudios de Ami, si lo rechazaba no volvería a tener otra oportunidad así. La chica aceptó, sus compañeras le mostraron su cuarto y ella desempacó las maletas que fue a traer. Era extraño, ver a Ikuto de nuevo, era más extraño saber que estaba trabajando para él. ¿Cómo se volvió tan rico? ¿Cómo fue que ella se volvió tan pobre? Pensó con cierta tristeza.

Misako, la ama de llaves, le dio su uniforme, debía empezar cuanto antes. Amu se lo puso. Era un vestido negro con cuello y puños de encaje, el largo llegaba hasta los muslos, medias negras y unos zapatos del mismo color. En la cabeza usaba una diadema de encaje y una cinta negra que se anudaba al cuello.

-¡Te ves muy linda Amu-chan!—exclamó Sue con los ojos como estrellas

-Gracias—sonrió Amu y con cierto nerviosismo agregó mientras se miraba la falda-, pero me da la impresión de que esta algo corto.

Ella salió a hacer sus tareas. Misako le había dado una lista de cosas por hacer, estaba algo nerviosa pues había realizado quehaceres antes pero nunca en un lugar así. Entre la lista estaba el estudio de Ikuto, ella suspiró con dificultad, decidió dejarlo hasta el último, pero nada es inevitable en esta vida, así que caminó lentamente hasta aquel lugar después de haber realizado todas las tareas anteriores, ya estaba anocheciendo. Golpeó la puerta del estudio levemente, y tras el silencio decidió entrar, era bueno saber que no estaba ahí. Comenzó a sacudir las estatuillas con el plumero cuando la sorpresa invadió sus mejillas que se tiñeron violentamente de rojo cuando sintió su falda levantarse. Al girarse, ahí estaba él, mirándole con esos pervertidos ojos azules, una sonrisa felina y lo que ella detectó como sucias intenciones.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?—se estremeció la peli rosa bajándose rápidamente la falda, dejando la mano de Ikuto en el aire, quien aun esbozaba su sonrisa.

-No puedes culparme—se rió el felino-, jamás te había visto con uniforme de mucama.

-¡Eres un Pervertido!—le gritó enfadada completamente roja.

-Uh-oh, no no—dijo él negando con la cabeza y el dedo índice-, recuerda que soy el amo de la casa, no puedes hablarme así, debes hacerme caso en todo—y con un tono profundo y cierta seriedad agregó-, si yo quiero ver tu ropa interior deberás quedarte quieta. Además, siempre deberás responder con un "Si, amo"

Ella se quedó congelada ante sus palabras, la vergüenza recorría todo su cuerpo y sus latidos se aceleraban, sus mejillas sonrosadas no podían ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía y la sensación de que Ikuto quería propasarse con ella le atemorizó.

-Si…amo—dijo ella con dificultad con la voz temblorosa completamente ruborizada

-No has cambiado nada—dijo soltando una leve risa, evidentemente le había jugado una broma-, sigues siendo igual de inocente que antes.

-Eres un tonto…-murmuró ella mientras temblaba, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a invadir sus ojos. No sabía por qué lloraba, solo quería desahogarse, no le importaba si él se burlaba, solo quería dejarlo salir, el dolor que no había llorado en 3 años, sin nadie que la apoyara ni la consolara, con Tadase lejos y su familia también. Después de todo ese tiempo, volver a verle_… ¿Por qué me dejaste?, _quería gritarle. Después se recriminó a sí misma por pensar de esa forma, ella tenía a Tadase, fue a él a quien eligió, era normal que Ikuto se fuera.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?—preguntó Ikuto mirándole con sus ojos profundos azules, denotando cierta preocupación-, ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que lloras? y ¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí cuando deberías estar estudiando?

Las tres charas, quienes estaban afuera de la puerta se miraban entre ellas con cierta tristeza, observando cómo Amu se cubría el rostro con las manos. Ella respiró hondo y luego esbozó con esfuerzo una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien—respondió Amu-, regresaré más tarde a limpiar tu estudio.

-No me pienso ir—dijo Ikuto tratando de presionarla

-Muy bien, limpiaré contigo aquí—dijo ella algo enfadada mientras sacudía, tratando de contenerse, mientras Ikuto esperaba que se quebrara, y descubrir qué es lo que le estaba pasando, pero ella no desistió, a pesar de que la mirada zafiro del joven la seguía por donde quiera que sacudía y limpiaba ella no derramó una sola lagrima, cuando hubo terminado entonces se marchó.

-¿Por qué me siento así ahora?—preguntó Amu a sus pequeñas amigas cuando estuvo a solas con ellas en su cuarto, tumbada sobre la cama-, ¿Por qué ver a Ikuto me pone de este modo?

-¿Ya no quieres a Tadase?—preguntó tiernamente Su con cierta tristeza

-Claro que lo quiero, pero ha cambiado—dijo ella con cierto dolor-,…hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, ha estado muy ocupado, a veces pienso que no desea verme, sinceramente cuando Ikuto dijo que se marchaba hace tres años, una parte de mí lo extrañó mucho, quería que llamara, cualquier cosa, pero nada y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver, me siento extraña, confundida.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?—dijo Mikki-, quizá te sientas mejor.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?—respondió Amu encogiéndose de hombros

-Que tomaste la decisión equivocada—sonrió Sue con nostalgia provocando en Amu una ligera sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que realmente tenía fuertes sentimientos por Ikuto, a pesar de que todos estos años no supo nada de él, a pesar de que nunca le llamó, ella siempre estuvo pensando en él. ¿Por qué lo había reprimido tanto tiempo? Ahora lo sabía, no quería lastimar a Tadase, no después de que le rompió el corazón por primera vez, aquella vez que escondió a Ikuto en su cuarto sin decirle nada.

Exhausta, cayó dormida. Al día siguiente se sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para dar una buena cara el resto del día. No quería que Ikuto se preocupara por ella y mucho menos que empezara a hacer preguntas que ella no sabía responder. Mientras caminaba para realizar sus deberes Misako, el ama de llaves, le pidió algo que le dejó la nuca helada.

"_Prepara el cuarto de huéspedes, la prometida del Amo Tsukiyomi viene hoy en la noche"_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y una fuerte punzada en su corazón se hizo presente, fue como si le cayera una cubeta de agua congelada en la espalda

* * *

_¿Quien es la prometida de Ikuto? ¿Qué pasará ahora que Amu ha reconocido sus sentimientos por él?_

_**Continuará...**_

**_Espero les vaya gustando, dejenme sus comentarios!_**


	2. Sorpresas

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede contener algunas escenas pervertidas conforme avancen los capítulos XD

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Shugo Chara ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Sorpresas**

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

* * *

Amu se quedó helada, mientras un dolor punzante le recorría. _¿Había dicho prometida?_ Pensó. _¿Cuándo había pasado eso? _

-Amu-chan…-le llamó Mikki preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de la peli rosa.

-Estoy bien—sonrió Amu tratando de estabilizarse-, han pasado tres años, era lógico.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, amplia, lujosa, y la sacudió, aspiró y la dejó lo mejor que pudo. Con cada mueble que limpiaba, trataba de imaginar cómo se vería aquella mujer, la que habría capturado el corazón de Ikuto.

La noche cayó rápidamente. El sonido del motor de un coche se escuchaba afuera, Amu se asomó por la ventana de la recepción de la puerta principal, así como las curiosas charas. Había una limosina negra afuera, el chofer abrió la puerta de atrás y de adentro salió una hermosa joven, cabello negro como el ébano, ondulado como cascadas que caían hasta la cintura, tez blanca y ojos verdes brillantes como las esmeraldas. Vestía de forma elegante, con un vestido negro de tirantes y corto, un collar de perlas blancas y un sombrero negro que tenía alrededor un listón azul.

-Es realmente muy bonita…-murmuró Amu con sorpresa y mientras cierto dolor se apoderaba de ella, sus esperanzas se escapaban. _¿Era ella?_ _No había forma de competir contra alguien así,_ pensó Amu, muchas cosas comenzaron a cruzar por su mente en un instante tan pequeño, por un momento su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos.

La elegante joven entró por la puerta principal, encontrando a Amu, la mucama, quien miraba por la ventana distraída.

-¿No vas a llevarme a mi cuarto?—preguntó la peli negra impaciente, sintiéndose irritada por falta de servicio de Amu.

Sin embargo la chica del cabello rosa no respondió, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mikki al ver que Amu no reaccionaba le pateó en la cabeza con su pequeño pie, provocando que la peli rosa sacudiera su cabeza y se girara inmediatamente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento—se disculpó ella-, debes ser la prometida de Ikuto, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-¿Ikuto?—le miró la joven inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con desconcierto y enfado-, ¿por qué lo llamas por su primer nombre? y no solo eso, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme tan familiarmente?

-Yo…-Amu le miró sorprendida, no sabía que responder todo lo que se le venía a la mente sonaba mal, le había llamado por su primer nombre sin pensarlo.

-S-si, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar—se disculpó Amu-, yo jamás había trabajado de mucama antes.

-Eso no es una excusa—dijo ella cruzando los brazos-, es sentido común llamar al señor de la casa con respeto, más te vale comportarte apropiadamente en mi presencia. No se te ocurra tutearme como lo has hecho, ya que solo eres la sirvienta, soy Akazaki-sama para ti, en muchos sentidos soy superior a ti, no me rebajes a tu nivel.

Ran le miró enfadada inflando las mejillas, _¿Cómo podía tratar de esa forma a Amu-chan? _Pensaron las charas, mientras Amu trataba de digerir sus malas maneras. La chica de ojos color ámbar le miraba frunciendo el seño, aquella mujer tenía la apariencia de un hermoso ángel, pero era una desvergonzada.

-No le daré más problemas…Akazaki-sama—dijo Amu agachando un poco la cabeza, tratando de contenerse, este no era momento para ponerse a discutir, pensó, esa chica podía hacer que la despidieran, y necesitaba el trabajo desesperadamente.

Después de haberle dejado en su cuarto, Amu se dispuso a limpiar, de nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ikuto, no queriendo entrar. Tocó la puerta de madera pero nadie respondió y abrió lentamente esperando que nadie estuviera ahí, tras asomarse y comprobarlo suspiro de alivio y dio un paso junto con su trapeador.

-Así que aquí estabas—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oreja, haciéndola saltar y estremecerse, enredándose en el palo del trapeador. Ella cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

-I-Ikuto—tartamudeó ella con cierto nerviosismo en el suelo, el joven la observó detenidamente con el rostro inexpresivo, podía ver su ropa interior desde donde se encontraba, al darse cuenta Amu se puso de pie completamente roja, desesperada y agregó-, ¡No me mires de esa forma!

-¿Qué no te mire? —Le cuestionó clavándole la mirada y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó-, eres tu quien me ha mostrado su ropa interior, debes querer que te mire con lujuria desesperadamente.

-¡Eres tu quien me ha dado este uniforme con una falda tan pequeña!—se quejó la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas mientras su corazón latía como un tambor-, las otras mucamas los usan más largos, ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta!

-¿En verdad?—dijo mientras le veía divertido-, ¿Estás diciendo que te di ese a propósito?

-Si—asintió furiosa con la cabeza.

-Si, amo—dijo Ikuto sosteniendo con gentileza el mentón de la peli rosa, con el objetivo de que lo repitiera, provocando que las mejillas de la joven de ojos color ámbar se sonrojaran de nuevo.

-A-ah…no…voy a ¡No voy a repetir eso!—se rehusó Amu completamente avergonzada mientras sus propios latidos la golpeaban-, siempre bromeas conmigo, te has burlado de mi ayer en la noche con el mismo truco

-¿Te parece que bromeo?—le miró Ikuto con total seriedad, observándola de forma penetrante, parecía que se estaba enfadando

-Tu…siempre te burlas de mí…-le miró roja y nerviosa directamente a los ojos, tratando de ser valiente.

-Sí, amo—repitió Ikuto alzando un poco más la voz, se veía impaciente.

-¿En verdad no estás bromeando?—preguntó ella un poco atemorizada con los ojos llorosos.

-Haremos una cosa—dijo Ikuto relajando la voz, abrazando a Amu de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, logrando en ella la sorpresa total -, si no lo repites, no me detendré.

-¿Detenerte?—preguntó ella nerviosa y confundida de estar tan cerca de él, podía percibir el aroma del joven y sentir su calor-, ¿qué es lo que harás?

Ikuto comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cuello de Amu, haciéndola estremecer y mientras le miraba con seriedad y sus profundos ojos azules, jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el cuello de su uniforme, Amu no esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación, desabrochó uno de sus botones, sobresaltada intentó alejarlo, pero los brazos de Ikuto eran mucho más fuertes.

-¡¿Qué haces!?—le dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sí, amo—repitió Ikuto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El segundo botón se desabrochó, Amu no pudo soportarlo más tiempo.

-¡Sí Amo!—gritó ella desesperada, con las mejillas encendidas al borde del infarto.

-¿Lo ves?—dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa despreocupada, soltándola inmediatamente mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos-, no era tan complicado, de verdad que debes tomarte más en serio tu trabajo.

-Menos mal que Ran, Mikki y Sue están jugando en el jardín—dijo Amu mirándole con cierto resentimiento-, no sabría cómo explicarles lo pervertido que eres, tienes una prometida…esas cosas debes hacerlas con ella

La sonrisa de Ikuto se borró, dejando paso a un leve asombro.

-¿Estás celosa?—preguntó Ikuto recuperando su traviesa sonrisa

-N-no sé de qué me hablas—dijo ella desviando avergonzada la mirada -, sabes perfectamente que yo tengo a Tadase.

-Dices "Yo tengo" pero no "Yo quiero"—dijo Ikuto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando las palabras de la chica.

Ella permaneció en silencio, mientras más hablaba, Ikuto le irritaba cada vez más.

-Está bien—dijo Ikuto encogiéndose de hombros-, no hay caso… ya no estoy interesado en ti, estoy a punto de casarme.

Esas palabras fueron como golpes duros en su pecho, la peli rosa casi pierde el aliento, en sus ojos zafiros pudo observar un extraño vacío, muy parecido a aquel con el que le conoció.

-Pero no has dicho que estás enamorado—dijo Amu con cierta preocupación al observar al muchacho de cabellos azules.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?—dijo Ikuto con cierta molestia-, es bastante evidente, estoy a punto de atar mi libertad para siempre a otra persona.

_Eso no suena muy romántico, no parece estar feliz,_ pensó Amu desconcertada, _más bien suena como si fuera una pesada carga._

_-_Retírate—le dijo Ikuto con indiferencia-, Shizune vendrá al estudio en unos minutos, dile a Misako que prepare el té.

_Así que ese es su primer nombre, Shizune_, pensó para sus adentros.

Ella se marchó, ciertamente Ikuto se veía distinto al hablar de su matrimonio, ¿por qué sentía un aura de tristeza en él?

Minutos después el ama de llaves le mostró a Amu una bandeja plateada con tasitas y una tetera, además de unas deliciosas galletas dulces.

-Lleva esto al amo Tsukiyomi por favor—dijo Misako -, y no le molestes, recuerda está con su prometida.

-S-si, claro—tartamudeo Amu con nerviosismo, pensando en que tendría que verle la cara y también a esa mujer.

Se marchó y tocó suavemente la puerta de madera con el puño a medio cerrar, recibió un "adelante" como repuesta.

-Te he traido el té—dijo Amu sin pensarlo a lo que la chica de cabello negro respondió arqueando una ceja, al darse cuenta de su mirada cayó en cuenta de que le había tuteado, la chica abrió sus enormes ojos ambarinos en sorpresa y corrigió desesperadamente mirando hacia todos lados-, té he t-traido yo, este…es decir que he traído el té al a-amo Tsukiyomi

Ikuto sonrió levemente, le parecía divertido observarla en esa situación, sonrisa que no pareció inadvertida para su prometida quien le miró con el rabillo del ojo, como sospechando.

-Déjalo en la mesa por favor, querida—dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una gentil sonrisa

_¿Querida? _Pensó Amu con desconfianza mientras caminaba hacia la mesita dando un pesado suspiro. _Yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí, _pensó, _me siento tan extraña atendiendo a Ikuto, más ahora sabiendo que está con su…prometida_. Amu observó de reojo a Ikuto, quien permanecía con la mirada inexpresiva en el piso. _¿Qué pasaba por su mente?_ Se preguntaba Amu.

_¿Cuántas veces más iba a pasar vergüenzas? _ella ladeó la cabeza con tristeza, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegó, entonces suspiró de nuevo. Al parecer no las suficientes pues su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina cuando sintió tropezar con algo cerca de su pierna, lo cual alcanzó a divisar como una zapatilla, la bandeja cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso derramando todo su contenido sobre piso y su cuerpo se golpeó violentamente contra el mismo, provocando que Ikuto cerrara los ojos reciamente al oír el estruendo.

-Amu-chan!—exclamaron las charas

-Dios mío, ¿estás bien?—se hincó la peli negra de prisa al verla y limpió el rostro de Amu con una servilleta, pues se hallaba cubierto de rastros y migajas de galleta y azúcar.

Amu la miró mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, los brillantes ojos verdes de la joven se tiñeron de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, no sé cómo me fui a caer-dijo Amu cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor, poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su falda de migajas, estaba extrañada de que aquella joven de repente se mostrara tan considerada con ella, hace unas horas le había tratado de lo peor.

-¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó Ikuto con la mirada serena

-No—respondió ella haciendo un gesto para negar despacio con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo feliz de que se preocupara, había algo extraño en todo esto, estaba segura de que el camino estaba despejado cuando pasó, de repente una zapatilla se interpuso _¡No puede ser! _Pensó Amu observando a la prometida de Ikuto con los ojos llenos de asombro. _¿Acaso le había puesto el pie a propósito? _Amu se recriminó ante este pensamiento, quizá solo era su imaginación.

-Iré a traer más té—dijo Amu haciendo una reverencia apresurada.

-No te preocupes—le detuvo Shizune con una voz dulce y entusiasta y juntando las manos agregó- tomate un descanso que yo misma prepararé el té, ¡con lo que me gusta hacer té!

Amu le miró completamente extrañada, era completamente otra persona ¿tenía una gemela? ¿Se había perdido de algo? pero algo la hizo reaccionar con un sobresalto.

-Lárgate—le susurró en el oído con una voz pesada llena de rencor provocando que Amu abriera los ojos como platos.

-No sabía que te gustaba hacer el té, Shizune—le respondió Ikuto inexpresivo mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano, casi aburrido.

-¡No lo sabes pero me encanta cocinar!—se giró ella con inocencia para verlo mientras sonreía-, es que todo ha sido tan apresurado, pero no te preocupes que soy un libro abierto, en poco tiempo sabrás todo lo que necesitas saber de mí antes de la boda.

Amu estaba casi petrificada y desconcertada por sus cambios de personalidad, incluso sintió algo de miedo.

-Tomate un descanso—se giró hacia Amu con una sonrisa-, yo atenderé a Ikuto en todo lo que necesite por el resto del día—y entonces acercándose a su oído sin que Ikuto lo notara agregó con una voz maléfica en un susurró-, no te atrevas a intentar quitármelo o te mataré.

Los latidos del corazón de la peli rosa se aceleraron con temor, su rostro empalideció mientras retrocedía un pequeño paso. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Estás pálida linda—le dijo con una expresión entre sorpresa e inocencia, provocando que Ikuto se interesara y volteara de inmediato-, ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

-A-amu—respondió ella aterrada

-Amu-chan, ¿está bien que te llame así?—preguntó ella-, no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo, retirate.

Amu salió del cuarto y caminó hasta su habitación. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? dijo que la mataría… ¿Acaso estaba loca?

-¡Esa Shizune es aterradora!—exclamó Mikki en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio

-Si…me da mucho miedo—dijo Sue encogiéndose

-No fue solo idea mía entonces—dijo Amu sintiendo cierto alivio al saber que no estaba desvariando, realmente ella le había amenazado, sabiendo eso ¿Debería seguir en esa mansión? Es imposible que hablara en serio, pensó.

-¿Ikuto va a casarse con ella?—dijo Ran preocupada agitando las manitas con sus pompones en pánico-, ¡Qué miedo! ¿Por qué? Si es de lo más mala.

-¿No la viste?—dijo Mikki cruzándose de brazos-, era toda dulzura mientras Ikuto la veía, lo tiene totalmente engañado, debe pensar que ella es una especie de santa, no escuchó todo lo feo que le dijo a Amu-chan.

-Ella le dijo que en poco tiempo sabría todo lo que necesita saber antes de la boda—dijo Amu analizando la situación-, suena como si…se hubieran comprometido sin conocerse, pero ¿Por qué?

-Yoru jamás habría permitido que él tomara una decisión como esa—agregó Ran-, claramente es una mala persona.

-¿Yoru?—le cuestionó la peli rosa y con un gesto de sorpresa agregó-, ¿Dónde está Yoru? No lo he visto desde que llegamos ¿y ustedes?

Las charas negaron con la cabeza, sorprendidas. Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso para Amu y no podía resolver el rompecabezas. ¿Por qué Ia mirada de Ikuto se veía distinta? ¿Dónde estaba Yoru? ¿Por qué iba a casarse con Shizune? pensó mucho durante las próximas horas pero solo logró que diera la noche.

-Tanta conmoción me ha dado hambre—dijo Sue con cara de preocupación

-A preparar pastelillos—exclamó Ran emocionada

Antes de que Amu pudiera decir que ella también quería uno las tres charas se habían marchado tras la puerta, dejándola entre abierta.

-Está bien, al cabo que ni quería—dijo Amu enfadada estirándose sobre la cama.

El silencio inundó la habitación, sin sospecharlo algo se aproximaba a ella lentamente de forma sigilosa, cautelosa. Imposible de escuchar, invisible para la chica pues distraída miraba al techo y no se percataba de la sombra que la acechaba. Cansada, se quitó el listón atado a su cuello y la diadema de encaje, un aroma familiar inundó sus sentidos y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al sentir sus muñecas aprisionadas contra el colchón y sus músculos se estremecieron al observar aquellos ojos color zafiro a milímetros de su rostro, ocupando todo su campo de visión.

-I-Ikuto…-pronunció nerviosa, cuando se dio cuenta él se encontraba encima de ella, aprisionando sus muñecas.

-No soy Ikuto—dijo el joven con seriedad y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó un susurro en su oreja con un aliento tibió-, Soy tu amo, esta noche serás mía

Su aliento estaba bañado en licor, Amu percibió el aroma inmediatamente. ¿¡Ikuto bebía!? _¿A qué se refería con que sería suya? ¿Podría ser…? ¡No! ¡Pero si yo todavía soy virgen! _pensó entrándo en pánico.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —Dijo desesperada, tratando de liberarse sin éxito, mientras sus mejillas se teñían violentamente debido a sus alarmantes hipótesis-, ¡Estás ebrio! ¡No estás siendo tu mismo! estás a punto de casarte...oye, tu nunca me obligarías…nunca me harías daño ¿Verdad, Ikuto?

-Quiero jugar—le dijo Ikuto mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

* * *

_¿Ikuto cumplirá su objetivo? ¿Qué le espera Amu de ahora en adelante?_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, me alegro que les vaya gustando ^^


End file.
